I never wanted any of this to happen
by Ekkiis
Summary: What will happen when Lexi, daughter to Bellatrix Lestrange, starts at hogwarts? What house will she be sorted into, and will the other students accept her?
1. INFO

Name: Lexi Lestrange

Nickname: Lex, or just Lexi

Age: 14

Year: 4 (same year as the golden trio)

House: Unknown

Bloodstatus: Pureblood

Relatives: Bellatrix Lestrange(mother), father unknown, Narcissa Malfoy(Aunt), Draco Malfoy(cousin), Nymphadora Tonks(cousin)

Friends: Draco & Blaise

Enemies: none yet

Crush: none yet

Boyfriend: none yet

BFF: Draco & Blaise

Hobbies: Figure skating, dancing, singing and being random(sometimes)

Favorite color: Purple

Pet: Owl named Calippo

Description:

Hello there! My name's Lexi, but my friends sometimes call me Lex. Choose whichever you like the most, I don't mind at all.  
>My bestfriends(also the only friends I got for the moment) is Draco and Blaise, and I've known them my whole life.<br>I went to beauxbatons for three years, but got kicked out. Don't ask why, cause you seriously don't wanna know.  
>I'm glad I got kicked out, cause I never liked that school, neither the people in it.<br>I'm starting at Hogwarts today, and I'm really looking forward to it!  
>I live with my mom Bellatrix, or, did, before they came and took her to azkaban.<br>Right now I live on my own, but no one except the teachers at hogwarts knows that.  
>I don't know who my father is, and every time I ask my mother about it she gets really angry, so I've stopped asking.<br>My mom told me that I'll become a death eater when I turn 16, and I'm not really looking forward to it.  
>I mean, really, who would? I didn't tell her that though, cause she wouldn't be so glad about that.<br>I'm not evil, well, I have my moments, but so does everyone else..I think?  
>I have also went to a few death eater meatings, and I've met the dark lord.<br>Wait, what's the time? OH SH- I'm gonna miss the train! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: King's cross station

I looked down at the ticket I had in my hand once again. Platform 9 ¾? Where am I supposed to find platform 9 ¾?  
>Was this some kind of a joke? Yeah, it has to be. I started to panic, the train leaves in 10 minutes and I can't even find my platform!<br>Just when I was panicking the most I saw a security guard, and I decided to ask him, so I walked up to him.  
>I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.<p>

- Yes? How may I help you? He asked nicely.

- I can't find platform 9 ¾, do you know where to find it?

- 9 ¾? There's no such thing, stop wasting my time with such nonsense. He sounded a bit annoyed.

- But, sir? Look at my ticket, it clearly says platform 9 ¾, it has to be here somewhere! I explained while I showed him my ticket.

- Stop it! I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies, go away. NOW! He said as he furiously pointed to the exit.

I glared at him for a few seconds before I walked away. Stupid idiotic mean security git, I though as I walked as far away as possible from him.  
>I stopped and looked down at the ticket, once again. Seriously? Just when I were about to give up on finding the platform, a bunch of redheads walked by, at first I didn't care, but then I heard one of them mention Hogwarts. My head quickly turned towards them, and I took up my stuff and walked after them. They stopped in front of a stonewall, and I started walking faster, just then I saw one of the red haired guys run towards, and through the stonewall. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I slowly walked up to the woman, probably their mother, and patted her nervously on the shoulder.<p>

- Yes, my dear?

- Uh.. How.. How do y-you.. She cut me off.

- How to arrive to platform 9 ¾? She asked nicely, and I quickly nodded.

- Well, all you have to do, is run straight towards the stonewall. No hesitation, just run through.

I looked at her as if she was mad, and before I could respond one of her sons walked up to me.

- First time at Hogwarts, huh? I can hold your hand and run through it with you if you think it's scary.  
>And again before I could respond, he took a hold of my hand and before I could react we had started running towards the wall. Just when we were gonna run into the wall I closed my eyes, prepared for the pain. But I never felt it. I opened my eyes to see him grinning down at me at my reaction. I looked behind him and saw a sign, Platform 9 ¾, thank god. I looked back up at him, he was still smiling widely.<p>

- Thanks, I would've missed the train if it weren't for you. I smiled up at him. And your mom, I quickly added.

He laughed a little. Aw his laugh is so cute, and so is he.. I though. Wait, what? No, Lexi, you can't be falling for this guy, you just met him!  
>We shook hands, and he smiled even wider.<p>

- I'm Fred Weasley, and you are? He asked nicely, still smiling.

- Lexi. I didn't tell him my last name, afraid of how he would react to the fact that I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful, dazzling, brown ey- wait. I'm doing this again. I have to stop thinking about him that way, I just met him, for gods sake.

- What a beautiful name to a beautiful girl, matches really good on you. He winked at me. .God. He saw my reaction and quickly changed subject. Wait, is he blushing? Aw, how cute.

- So uh, wanna go find a compartment? He asked and I nodded as a answer.

We went into the train, searching for a empty compartment. We finally found one, so we pushed up the door and walked in, putting our stuff up on the shelf. As we had sat down, the door flew open, I looked up to see the person who opened it, and got a little shocked. Fred? No, Fred was sitting right in front of me. Then who was he?

- DON'T YOU EVER DITCH ME AGAIN! He screamed. I got a little scared, and Fred noticed.

- Calm down George, I didn't do it on purpose, I'm sorry! said Fred.

- Fine, but I'm getting revenge. George muttered. He looked at me, and I could tell he hadn't noticed me until now.

- Well, well, well, who is this beautiful young lady? He asked. I blushed.

- Her name's Lexi, beautiful isn't it? I helped her to get here. Fred explained proudly to George.

- Well, I'm George, nice to meet you. By the way, what's your last name? Oh, no. What am I gonna tell them? Uh, think quick Lexi, THINK! (I love my mother, don't think anything else. It's just that I don't want everyone to act different around me just because I'm HER daughter, I just wanna be treated like a normal person.)

- I-I.. Uh... I stuttered. They noticed that I was uncomfortable my the question, so they quickly changed the subject

- Uh.. Are you new at Hogwarts? Fred asked

- Yeah, It's my first year there.

- But you're not a first year student, are you? George asked, looking at me.

- No, I went to Beauxbatons for three years, so I'm starting my fourth now. What year are you in guys in?

- It's our sixth year, but why didn't you go back to Beauxbatons this year? They both asked at the same time

- I got kicked out, personal reasons. I said and looked down on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2: The sorting hat

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Fred and George had already became my best friends. Fred.. He's so nice, funny, charming, cute, swe- I'm doing this again. I repeat, I do NOT like him that way...Yet.

- Lexi? Leexxiii? LEXI? Someone shouted right in my face as I came back to reality. It was George.

- WHAT? I screamed back.

- Were you planning on going back to London, or are you coming with us?

- Oh, right. I'm coming! I answered, a little embarrassed.

We walked out of the train, and I was walking with the twins until a half giant man came up to me and told me to go with the first years since I was new at Hogwarts. So i waved bye to the twins and walked over to the first years, and got into one of the boats. One word. Awkward.  
>When we arrived to the castle, we all started walking up the stairs until a woman, most likely a professor, stood above the stairs, waiting for us.<p>

- Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm professor McGonagall.  
>Before you take your places in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into a house. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because as long as you are here, your house will be like a family inside the Hogwarts walls to you. You'll have lessons with the other houses, sleep in your houses dormitories and spend your free time in your houses common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history. During your time as students here at Hogwarts, your successes will gain points to your house. However, if you break rules, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded with the House Cup - A great honor. The sorting ceremony takes place in a few minutes in front of the other students at Hogwarts. I suggest that all of you fix yourself as much as you can while you wait.<br>She looked at me.  
>- Oh, and Miss Lestrange, you'll be sorted after all the first years have been sorted. She said smiling, and I just nodded.<p>

After a few minutes we went into the great hall, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Probably because I was much taller and older than the first years. I looked around in the huge room, looking for the red haired twins. I finally spotted them, at the Gryffindor table. They started waving like idiots when they saw me and I giggled a little, waving back to them. The big group of first years stopped in front of the teacher's table. I spotted a hat, on a stool. It was the sorting hat, Fred and George had told me about it. What they didn't tell me, was that it could speak, so I got a little chocked when it started singing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

When the hat was finished with the song the whole room erupted in applause.

- When I call up your name, you put on the hat and sit on the stool, to be sorted. Professor McGonagall explained.  
>I didn't really pay attention at the first years who got sorted, instead I looked around the hall, and sometimes glance at Fred and George. Hehe.<p>

- Lestrange, Lexi! Professor McGonagall shouted, and I instantly looked up. Oh shit. Now they new about my family. Now EVERYONE new about my family. The whole room erupted into gasps and whispers as I slowly walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head.


	4. Chapter 3: The triwizard tournament

- Lestrange, Lexi! Professor McGonagall shouted, and I instantly looked up. Oh shit. Now they new about my family. Now EVERYONE new about my family. The whole room erupted into gasps and whispers as I slowly walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head.

- Hmm.. Very difficult, very difficult indeed.. Where to put you.. The hat said.  
><em>Please Gryffindor, gryffindor, gryffindor. <em>I though in my head. I really didn't now much about the houses, but I wanted to be in the same house as Fred and George.

- Gryffindor? Your mother would've been very disappointed, you know that? But let so be.. GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table didn't burst in applause, as when the first years got sorted there. I heard a few people clap their hands, but it was like, 5 persons. I felt really loved, not. At my surprise not even Fred or George clapped their hands, not Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lee or Dean either(I had met them on the train), instead they all glared at me. One person that DID clap, was Neville, aw, he's so sweet. I walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat between Neville and a random person. The ''random'' person moved as far away as possible from me, but not switching seat. I had met Neville on the train, too, and he was really nice. I hugged him as I had sat down.

- Hi Neville! I smiled.  
>- H-hi.. He stuttered.<br>- Thanks for your support, it means much to me, I really appreciate it. I whispered to him as he blushed. Aw.  
>- N-no problem. I could tell he was nervous, probably because of my last name. Ugh. Dumbledore started talking again.<p>

- Now when were all settled in after the sorting, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle, wont be only your home this year. But also the very special guest's as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host of a event. The triwizard tournament. And for those who do not know, the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a serious and magical contest. From each school only a single student will be selected to compete. Let me be clear, the chosen will stand alone, and trust me when I say, these contests are not for the fainthearted. But more of that later. And now, please join me welcoming the lovely ladies of the beauxbatons academy of magic, and their headmistress Madame Maxime.

Suddenly a group of girls in blue uniforms walked in, stopped a thew times saying '_Aaah_'. And of course all the boys were staring at them. They bowed at the front of the hall as everyone clapped their hands.

- Now our friends from the north, please welcome the institute of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!

This time, a group of muscular boys with big 'sticks' that they hit the ground with came. Now all the girls were staring at them, in awe. Behind the group, Viktor Krum came. _Oh gosh. I haven't met him in a long time, hope he doesn't recognize me. _I though, as I looked back down at the table, but of course he had to notice me.

- Lexi? He asked as I turned around.

- Yes? I was getting a bit nervous, because everyone, and I mean _everyone, _was staring at us.

- Finally we meet again! He said as he lifted my hand up in the air and kissed it. Now almost everyone started to gasp and whisper again, great. He let go of my hand and started walking again. After that the feast begun, and we all started eating. I glanced at Viktor sometimes, and caught him staring at me, and then he winked.

- May I have your attention please! Dumbledore said.

- I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that's what it waits for the student who wins the triwizard tournament. But to do this, the student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Also, the ministry has decided that no one under the age of 17 are allowed to participate in the tournament.

Everyone started to groan and complain, and I heard the twins scream '_RUBBISH, THAT'S RUBBISH ' . _I wasn't planning on putting my name in the goblet, so I didn't really care.

- SILENCE! Dumbledore shouted, and everyone went quiet. Then he continued.

- The goblet of fire. Anyone who wish to participate in the tournament, will write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame, before this hour on Thursday. Do not do so lightly, if chosen, there's no turning back. As soon this moment, the triwizard tournament has begun.

Now everyone started walking, still complaining, out of the great hall and towards their dorm.


	5. Chapter 4: Will you forgive me?

I stood up, walked out of the Great hall, and stopped in the corridor. I waited until everyone had gone to their dorms before I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, letting the tears roll down on my cheeks. I knew it was a mistake coming here, I knew they wouldn't accept me, I knew it all from the beginning. And I shouldn't have though anything else. I wiped away the tears as I stood up, heading to Dumbledore's office, to tell him that I should leave the school. When I almost were there, I felt someone grab my arm and spun me around.

- What do you want? I snapped.

- Lex, have you been crying? Fred asked, looking into my eyes that were red after all the crying.

- None of your business.

- Why were you going to Dumbledore's office?

- To tell him that I'm going back to London.

- What? W-why?

- Well, obviously nobody wants me here, so why should I stay? I said.

- I want you to stay! He said a little to loud.

- It didn't look like that earlier.

- I know, I just.. I just got shocked. Please, will you forgive me? I though a little, before I slowly nodded. He smiled widely. He was my only friend now, besides Neville, so I couldn't risk losing him.

- So, you will stay? He became serious again.

- Yeah, I guess so.

He pulled me into a hug, and of course I hugged back, before we headed back to the common room. As we walked in to the common room, everyone became quiet, ugh. I hugged Fred one more time, before I walked past the crowd and up to my dorm.  
>As I got into my dorm, I saw three beds in there. One was mine, one was empty, and the other one was... Hermiones. I glared at her while I got to my trunks and started packing up my stuff, in complete silence.<p>

- Uh.. Lexi? She stuttered.

- Yes? I said, as I still glared at her.

- I.. I just wanted to say sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to.. I just.. Got really shocked. She looked truly sorry about it. Did I mention that she had become my best friend, to? No? Well, I have now.

- It's ok, I understand.

She put down her book on the bed, stood up and hugged me. When we pulled away she broke the silence again.

- Just to let you know, Harry hasn't really gotten over it yet, and he isn't happy about it either. He thinks that you were getting close to him, just to get information from him, and then tell You-Know-Who, about it. She said with sad eyes.

That hurt. It really did. Why would he think that I'd do that? Well, besides that I'm a Lestrange, daughter to a death eater, and soon to be one myself. But he didn't know that, and I wasn't planning on telling him either. I have to win back his trust, but how am I going to do that?

- But I know you're not like that, and that you'd never do such thing! She quickly added, hugging me again.

After that we changed into our pajamas, layed down in our beds, and talked about everything until we both fell asleep.  
>As for me, I had a nightmare.<p>

**[Author's note: I'll write about the nightmare in the next chapter.  
>Please comment what you think about the story.]<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Mood swings

**[**_**DREAM]**_

_I was in a old house. The lights were turned off, but I could still see. I slowly walked over to the stairs and waited a little before I started walking up. I heard voices upstairs, and my heart starting pounding faster when I continued walking up the stairs. As I had walked up I was in a long corridor. One of the doors were open, spreading out some light to the corridor. Whoever they were, I don't think they noticed me. I silently leaned against the wall, thinking of what to do. Then suddenly a huge snake came past me. Was it.. Was it Nagini? No, why would Nagini be here? The snake glanced at me, before entering the room. I heard some mumbling, as I still stood leaning against the wall, hoping not to be noticed. Just then, a voice started speaking quite loudly._

_- Ahhh, see who decided to join us. We have waited for you, my dear. He said as a person came up to me and slightly pushed me into the room, like if he was afraid to hurt me. When we entered the room I got a real shock. The room was filled with death eaters, including Voldemort. I shivered. Then I froze. I saw my mother standing there to. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, wishing to never let her go._

_- H-how? Why? How can you be here? I said to her as she smiled down at me. Gosh, how much I have missed her._

_- I escaped, but we'll talk about that some other time. Now I want you to listen to what The Dark Lord has to say to you._

_I looked at her confused, why would he want to say anything to me? I though, as Voldemort walked up to me._

_- You know we agreed on making you one of us, when you turn 16, right? Unfortunately, we can't wait that long, we need you to join us now. He explained as he grabbed my left arm, and pointed his wand at it. What? No. I'm not ready for it!_

_- Morsmordre! He shouted as I felt pain in my arm, more pain than I have ever felt in my entire life. More pain than I could even think was possible. I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. Everything started getting blurry as I fell down to the floor, and everything went black._

_**[END OF DREAM]**_

I felt someone shaking me, as I shot my eyes open. I was breathing heavily, and I could feel my hair sticking on my forehead and cheeks. I sat up and looked at Hermione, she sat in front of me, looking worried at me.

- It was just a dream, just a dream. I said trying to calm myself down, as I felt pain in my left arm, just as in the dream. I started screaming as I looked down at my left underarm, it was red. No mark on it, it was just red.

- LEXI? WHAT'S WRONG? Hermione panicked as I still screamed.

- I.. I need to go the the bathroom. I said as I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was sweaty, you could clearly see it. Now my arm had become even more red than before. I slightly put my right hand on it, but it only hurt more. I looked at the clock, soon we needed to go eat breakfast in the great hall. I walked over to the bathroom door, without opening it.

- Hermione, I'll take a shower. You can go eat breakfast without me, I'll join you when I'm done! I screamed through the door.

- OK, I'll wait for you there then. I waited until I heard her close the door, before I took a shower.

When I was done I dried my hair, and started get dressed. I put this on: .com/cgi/set?id=39106367  
>I had to wear a long sleeved shirt, otherwise everyone would see my red arm. And yes, it's still red, and it still hurts, but not as much as before.<br>I walked out of my dorm and walked downstairs to the common room, and then headed to the great hall. As I entered the hall, I walked over to the gryffindor table. The twins and Hermione waved at me, Harry glared at me, and Ron.. He didn't really seem to care. I sat down between the twins, and in front of Hermione. I put some food on my plate, and started eating. Hermione stared at me the whole time, until she broke the silence.

- Lexi, what was the dream about? I mean, you were sweating and screaming.. She asked.

- Yeah, we could hear you all over to our dorm! Fred and George said.

- It was just a nightmare, I don't want to talk about it. I said as I continued eating.

- Do you think it was something that will happen, in real life? Like it was some sort of sign? She asked again. I though about it a little. Well, it could be... But I just hope it wasn't.

- No, it can't be. I said surely.

- Why are you so sure? Harry asked, still glaring at me, before he continued:

- I can see what will happen in the future, in my dreams. It's possible that you can to. What was the dream about?

- It's nothing, and I seriously don't think that I can see into the future. I told him.

- What was the dream about? He asked again.

- Like I said, it's nothing to worry about.

- What was the dream about? Ugh, why did he have to be so damn stubborn?

- I SAID IT'S NOTHING, ARE YOU DEAF? I shouted at him as I stood up and walked out of the great hall. I had never been so angry in my life, ever. I just walked around in the castle, not caring where I were walking. I heard footsteps behind me, first I ignored them, but then I turned around and saw..


	7. Chapter 6: Why do you hate me so much?

- I SAID IT'S NOTHING, ARE YOU DEAF? I shouted at him as I stood up and walked out of the great hall. I had never been so angry in my life, ever. I just walked around in the castle, not caring where I were walking. I heard footsteps behind me, first I ignored them, but then I turned around and saw Draco standing there.

- Lex, what happened back at the great hall? He asked.

- None of your business! I almost screamed at him. Wait, why am I angry at Draco?

- I.. I'm sorry Draco, I don't know what's going on with me today.

- It's ok, I understand. But you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I nodded.

- Want to tell me about it? He asked as he pointed to a bench.

- Yeah. I said, trying to stay calm. We walked over to the bench and sat down. I told him about the dream I had, about my red arm, about what happened in the great hall, and how I felt so angry at everyone and everything, even if they didn't do anything wrong. He listened to everything I said, and when I was done he hugged me.

- I don't know what's the meaning of all this, but I'll always be here to support you, no matter what. Remember that, Lex. He said and I smiled. He was being so nice to me. Some people may think that he's mean, but I don't.

- Thanks for listening, but I think I should go back and apologize to them.. I said and broke the hug. He nodded, and we went separate ways. He was probably heading to the Slytherin common room. I figured that they must have already eaten their breakfast, so I started walking towards the common room instead. I said the password and entered the room. They were sitting in the sofas, laughing and talking, but stopped when I walked in.

- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before, I don't know what's going on with me today. I said while looking down at the floor, waiting for response. They all, except Harry, forgave me and asked if I wanted to talk about it, but I just shook my head. Harry stood up.

- May I talk to you, alone? He asked, looking kind of pissed.

- Uh, sure.. I said and we walked out, somewhere outside the castle. Then we stopped.

- What was the dream about? He asked. Seriously, was he gonna do this again?

- Do you want me to get angry again? I've already said that it's nothing! I said annoyed.

- Why won't you tell me?

- Because, 1. It's nothing to worry about 2. It's none of your business and 3. It's personal. I explained, like if he was a little baby.

- You're on their side, aren't you? He said, not really like a question, because it sounded like if he already new it.

- Whose? I said, playing dumb., I new that he meant Voldemort.

- Voldemort, who else?

- What? Are you claiming that I'm a death eater? Are you mad? Why on earth would I be one of them?

- Because 1. You wont tell me anything 2. Your mother is a death eater and 3. because you obviously hate me. He said, mimicking me.

- So if my mom is a death eater, it's obvious that I'll be one to, huh? I thought you were smarter than that. And I don't hate you, well, I do now, and it's obvious that you hate me to. I glared at him, before I walked back towards the castle.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! I heard him shout as I fell down to the ground in pain. It felt like someone had cut me with a knife all over my body. I just laid on the ground, feeling the blood go out of my body, as everything became blurry. I heard someone gasp and screaming my name, before everything went black.

**[Author's note: I know the chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer, promise! :)  
>I also know that Harry doesn't learn the spell Sectumsempra this early, but just pretend he already new it.]<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Betrayed

**Fred's POV:  
><strong>  
>I sat in one of the sofas, planing a prank with George, then I heard someone walking into the common room. It was Lexi. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked at her, she looked kind of depressed as she walked over to us.<p>

- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before, I don't know what's going on with me today. She said and looked down at the floor.

We all, well, except Harry, forgave her, and I went to hug her. When everyone were done hugging her, Harry asked her if they could speak, alone. I kept looking at Lexi, until I couldn't see her anymore. I sat down on the sofa and continued on planning the prank with George.

**15 MINUTES LATER [Still Fred's POV]**

Lexi and Harry still haven't came back yet, shouldn't they be done now? I decided to go look for them. I took the marauder's map, and saw them standing a bit outside of the castle. I walked out of the room and headed towards them. As I got outside I saw Lexi getting angry at Harry, before she turned around and walked back towards the castle. Then something I couldn't imagine happened.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! Harry shouted as his wand was pointed at Lexi. I saw her fall down to the ground, screaming in pain. Seeing her like this broke my heart. I really like her, maybe even _love_ her, but why would she feel the same way about me?

- NOO! LEXI! LEXI! I screamed as I ran down to her, falling down on my knees right beside her. She had blacked out. I put my hand on her cheek and looked at her injured body.

- Why did you do this to her? WHY? I screamed at Harry, who just stood there, smiling.

- She deserved it. He sounded like if he was proud of what he had done.

- What have she done to deserve THIS? I said as I pointed at her body.

- She betrayed me. Betrayed _us._ She's on Voldemort's side, and I'm sure of it.

- That's rubbish! I said as I picked her up bridal style, and walked to the hospital wing.

When I entered the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey immediately ran over to us.

- Oh dear, what happened? She asked as I put Lexi down on a bed.

- She got attacked, by a other student. I said, as I sat down beside her bed, still looking at her. Beautiful Lexi. Why did this have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve any of this. A tear fell down my cheek as I grabbed her hand in mine, and hoped that she'd wake up. Her body was in a very bad condition now, all thanks to Potter. I looked at her beautiful face while Madam Pomfrey put on some bandages on her left arm. That's when I saw it. Her arm was all red, and it wasn't from the spell Harry cast on her. I got more worried than before, if that's even possible. After a few minutes George, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Zabini(Blaise) and Malfoy(Draco) came running in through the doors. Why were Blaise and Draco here? Probably to make fun of her. I still didn't let go of her hand.

- OMG! What happened? Hermione panicked. They all stood around Lexi's bed now, including Zabini and Malfoy. Draco sat down besides her bed, on the other side than me, and he also took a hold of her hand. Blaise stood besides him, and they both only looked at her, ignoring me and the others. I glared at them. What did they think they were doing?

- Why are you here? I said coldly, still glaring at them.

- We happen to be her best friends. But of course you didn't know that, she obviously didn't trust you enough to tell you anything, Weasel. He said as coldly as I did. Blaise agreed with Draco.

- You're her what? Why would she be friends with you? 'He has to be lying. Please tell me he's lying'. I thought.

- Because I'm her cousin, you idiot. And Blaise has known her his whole life.

I got really confused. He's her what? Her cousin? Malfoy is her cousin? You have to me kidding me. How could she, a beautiful, innocent, kind, and funny girl, be cousin to such a mean and horrible person, a Malfoy? I'll ask her when she wakes up, even though it seems like he was telling the truth. Ugh. I looked back down at her gorgeous face before Madam Pomfrey kicked us out of the hospital wing.

**Lexi's POV:  
><strong>

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them again, because of the bright light. I slowly opened my eyes, as they got used to the light, and looked around. I wasn't in my dorm, it was a big room with many beds, almost like a hospital. Then I saw Fred and Draco, sitting on two chairs that looked really uncomfortable. They were asleep. I tried to sit up, but I suddenly felt pain through my whole body. I looked down, and saw bandages that covered many places of my body. What happened? First I didn't remember, but then suddenly all the memories came back to me. How Harry and I walked outside, how he accused me of being a death eater, how I got mad at him, and last, how he hit me with a spell.  
>I once again tried to sit up, not wanting to stay here, but then Madam Pomfrey came walking up to me.<p>

- You have to lay down, you still haven't completely recovered yet. She told me, as she slightly pushed me down on the bed again.

- How long have I been here? I asked, glancing at Fred and Draco sometimes.

- Two weeks, my dear.

- TWO WEEKS? I shouted, which made Fred and Draco wake up. When they saw me, they ran over to my bed as fast as they could and attacked me with hugs, and telling me that they have been really worried.

- Thank god you're awake! I though I might lose you, or that you'd never wake up again. Fred said as he hugged me, and when we pulled away I saw that he was crying. The same thing with Draco. Aww..

- Stop crying, I don't want you to cry because of me. I'm awake now, aren't I? I said smiling.

- When will she be able to leave? I heard Draco ask Madam Pomfrey.

- Today, in the afternoon, if everything goes right. She answered, before she told them to leave because I ''needed'' to rest.


	9. Chapter 8: The goblet of fire

Madam Pomfrey had finally let me go. I walked to the Gryffindor common room, and into my dorm, to change clothes and take a shower since I've been blacked out for two weeks. When I entered the shower, I felt a burning feeling in my underarm, I can't describe how much it hurt. I tried to ignore the pain, and showered as quickly as I could. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and looked at my arm, trying to figure out why it still hurts after more than two weeks. I put this on: .com/great_hall/set?id=39277382 .

As I walked into the great hall I walked to the Gryffindor table. As I got closer I saw that Hermione noticed me, so I put my finger up to my lips, and signaled to her to be quiet. She smiled as I walked up to Fred and stood behind him, without him noticing me.

- BOO! I screamed in his ear.

- AAH! He screamed as he jumped up from his seat. Then he turned around, and stared at me. I giggled a little.

- Finally Pomfrey decided to let you out! He said as he hugged me, completely forgetting that I screamed in his ear. Oh, well. I don't mind.

His hands slid down my arms as we broke the hug, and I flinched when he touched my left underarm. He looked at me weirdly, and then looked at my arm. His eyes widened as he looked up at me again.

- Lex? What happened to your arm? He said, looking me directly in the eyes. What was I gonna tell him? That I got it from a dream? No. His gonna think I'm crazy.

- I.. I.. I don't know.. I stuttered. I obviously didn't convince him, because he started dragging me out of the great hall. When we were in the corridor he let go of my arm.

- Tell me. Tell me how you got it. He said, like if he wasn't gonna give up until I told him. But.. If I tell him about the dream, and that that's the reason for my red arm, he will just think the same thing as Harry thought about me. But I guess I'd have to tell him sooner or later.

- Uh.. You remember that dream I had two weeks ago? He nodded.

- Well, I was in a old house, I walked up the stairs, and stood outside a room full with people. Death eaters. One of them came and pushed me into the room, and there I saw Voldemort. And my mom. My mom, Fred. She told me that she escaped and that Voldemort wanted to tell me something. He walked over to me, and made me to a death eater. That's when I woke up, and since then my arm has been red, and it hurts too.

- But... It's just a dream right? He said, and sounded kind of worried.

- Fred.. I wish I could say that it was, but.. I've known my entire life that I'd become a death eater when I turn sixteen. I think this was some sort of sign, that they'll turn me into one of them even sooner. I said, prepared on that he'll hate me now. But instead he hugged me. Hugged me. What's wrong with him? I just told him that I'll be a death eater and he huggs me?

- I think what you say may be right, that it was a sort of sign. Even though I don't want it to be. But why are your arm still red? He whispered in my ear when he hugged me. I shrugged.

- Uh.. Malfoy told me something back in the hospital wing, when you were blacked out.. He sounded a bit nervous.

- What did he say?

- That he's your cousin. Is that true Lex? I took a deep breath before I answered.

- Yeah.. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you'd hate me.

- I could never hate you Lex! He said, and I smiled. I knew I could trust him.

- Let's get back to the great hall. I said as I grabbed his hand and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Once we had sat down, Dumbledore began his speech.

- Silence, please! Now is the moment you all have been waiting for. The champion selection. He said and walked over to the goblet of fire. He waited a little, before a piece of parchment came out of the flames. He grabbed it.

- The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum! He said as everyone started clapping their hands. Viktor walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand. A new piece of parchment came out of the flames now.

- The champion from Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour. Everyone clapped their hands again, as she walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand too. The third, and last piece of parchment, flew out of the goblet.

- The hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory! Once again the room got erupted with applause.

- Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will win, the triwizard cup! He said and pointed at the cup. I saw Snape walking forward a little, looking at the goblet. Dumbledore walked towards it, as a fourth piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. He grabbed it, read it, and mumbled something. He looked around the room for a person.

- Harry Potter. He said and I looked at Harry. He looked shocked, and a bit afraid. Wait, he's not seventeen, he can't be chosen as a champion! Ugh, he probably just want all the glory.

- HARRY POTTER! Dumbledore shouted. Hermione pushed him a little(yes, she's still friends with him, even after what he did to me). He stood up and slowly walked up to Dumbledore, still looking a bit shocked.

- He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet! Some students shouted as he walked pass them.

When all the champions had left the room, Dumbledore told us to go back to our common rooms, before he and the other teachers started arguing about Harry. We all stood up and I walked between Fred and George. When we were about to exit the room, we heard some gasps, which made us turn around. The fire in the goblet had became really big, and it turned into many different colors, before a piece of parchment flew out of the flames. What was going on? All the students had came back to the great hall, and we all looked curiously looked at Dumbledore, who was holding the parchment. Once again, he mumbled something, and I could see that he was getting frustrated.

- LEXI LESTRANGE! He shouted, before he started walking towards me. Wait, what? I looked up at Fred, and noticed that his mouth was wide open.

- Lexi, did you put your name in the goblet? Dumbledore almost screamed as he put his hands on my shoulders.

- What? No! No, I didn't!

- Did you ask a older student to put your name in it? He continued.

- No, of course not! I don't even want to be in the tournament! He seemed to calm down a little bit, and he let go of my shoulders.

- Miss Lestrange, please come with me. He said and started walking to the room where the champions were, and I followed him.


	10. Chapter 9: I'm not good enough

As I followed Dumbledore, I didn't really focus on watching were I was walking, I had so many thoughts going through my head right now. Why did my name come out of the goblet? How did my name get put in the goblet? Who would put my name in? Why would they put my name in it? I'm not seventeen yet, so how could I get chosen? The thoughts flew around in my head, and before I knew it we had arrived to the champions room. The teachers were still arguing, but everyone got quiet when they saw me and Dumbledore.

- What is she doing here? Madame Maxime said.

- She, like Harry, has been chosen as a champion. Dumbledore said, calmly.

- She's what? Harry shouted, and glared at me with anger.

- Aw, Harry. Couldn't you be a little more happy about it? I said with sarcasm.

- The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and Ms Lestrange has no choice. They both are, as of tonight, a triwizard champion. A man from the ministry said.

All the teachers looked at me and Harry. What am I gonna do? I'm fourteen, I'm not ready for this! I don't want to be a champion! I thought. But like he said, the goblet has a binding contract. Ugh. They sent us away to our dorms, as they continued arguing about it. When I started walking out of the room, someone grabbed my hand, which made me turn around.

- Lexi, did you put your name in the goblet? Viktor asked.

- No I didn't, that's why I don't understand how I got chosen. Someone old enough must have put my name in it. I said, trying to act calm.

- Apparently someone who wants you dead. I don't think someone who likes you would make you compete. People can die in this tournament Lexi, and everyone knows it. If I was you, I'd be on my watch. He said before he kissed my hand and leaved the room.

I thought about what Viktor had said, as I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Maybe he was right? Maybe someone did want me dead? After all, I'm daughter to a death eater, who wouldn't want me dead? I know someone who doesn't like me, Harry. But he's to young to be able to put my name in the goblet, so it can't be him. Who is at least seventeen years old, and dislikes me? Ugh. I don't know.

I said the password and walked into the common room. As I had walked in, I saw Fred laying in one of the sofas, asleep. Why was he still down here? I smiled a little as I walked over to him. I looked around and grabbed the first blanket I saw and carefully put it over him. I bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. Wait, what am I doing? OMG! I thought before I quickly stood up and walked to my dorm as fast as possible. When I opened the door to my dorm I saw Hermione sleeping, so I quietly walked over to my bed and sat down. Why did I kiss him on the cheek? It was just the cheek, but still. Do I like him? I mean, he's nice, funny, caring, cute, handsome, protective and... And my best friend. Best friend. I'm his best friend, so why would he like me like I like him? Besides, I'm not good enough for him. Oh god. It's official. I, Lexi Lestrange, have fell in love with the one and only, Fred Weasley. I changed into my pajamas: .com/cgi/set?id=39410186 , before I layed down in my bed and put the covers over me. It didn't take long until I had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: I have no choice

**[DREAM]**

_I felt the hard ground against my back. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a small room, the lights were turned off, but my eyes had got used to the darkness, so I could still see a little. I looked around the room, it had no doors, nor windows. What was going on? Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? The thoughts flew around in my head as I heard a loud 'POP' sound behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Voldemort standing there. I quickly stood up and looked him right in the eyes, getting a bit nervous._

_- Why am I here? I asked._

_- ..Have you felt any different since the last time we saw each other? He asked, ignoring my question._

_- You mean like, nine months ago?_

_- No, you silly little girl, the last time we met in your dreams. He said, and I looked at him a little confused._

_- That dream when I told you that we'd make you one of us earlier than expected. He explained._

_- Why would I feel any different? I asked him, still a bit confused._

_- You see that red mark on your arm? It's gonna turn into the dark mark, and when it does, you'll officially be one of us. My eyes widened._

_- WHAT? I shouted. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I repeated for myself, trying to calm myself down._

_- Until we meet again... He said as he started disappearing._

_- No! Wait! I shouted, but it wasn't to any use, cause he was already gone._

_What am I gonna do? I don't want to be one of them! Well, technically you could say that I already are one of them, but I don't want to. But I don't have a choice, and I've known that for my entire life. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, bursting into tears._

**[END OF DREAM]**

My eyes flew up and I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I was breathing heavily, and I closed my eyes for a while. When I breathed normal I opened them again and looked down at my arm. It was still clearly red, but now it was in another shape than before. What if it was true? What if the dark mark was being formed on my arm? What should I do? Should I tell someone? Maybe I should tell Dumbledore?... No, I'd probably get expelled. I'll have to tell someone, I know that. But.. Maybe not quite yet?..Yeah. I'll keep this as a secret for now on. They'd all just freak if I told them, so I'll wait for the right moment. When I was done thinking about this I unlocked the door and walked over to my bed. I looked at the clock, and it was 3 AM, so I went back to sleep.

_**-In the morning-**_

When I woke up for the second time, I did my morning routine and changed into this: .com/have_no_choice/set?id=39461059 . Hermione was still sleeping, and I didn't bother waking her up, she's not a morning person. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. When I was about to walk out of the common room I heard someone shout my name from behind, so I turned around.

- LEXI! It was George.

- Yeah?

- Do you know what the first task is? He said as he breathed heavily, I guess he had ran a while.

- No, not yet. I said, and waited until he breathed normal again.

- Well, you're not gonna like it, and neither do I.

- What is it then? I asked, but he didn't answer.

- George? I need to know what it is so I can get prepared! Tell me! I kind of yelled at him, and he mumbled something.

- What did you say?

- Dragons. The first task is something with dragons, Lexi.

- WHAT? How am I supposed to fight a dragon? And besides, how did you find out what it was?

- Well, Charlie is here, so I'm kind of sure that dragons is the first task. He said and pulled me into a hug.

- Promise me, and Fred, that you'll survive this tournament Lex, we need you. He said and I looked up at him, breaking the hug.

- I-I'm not sure I can promise you that George, I mean.. If the first task is dragons, then how dangerous and difficult will the other two tasks be? Maybe I won't even survive the first task. When I said the last sentence, his hold of my arm got harder. Suddenly I felt a burning feeling on my left underarm, and I tried not to scream, but he noticed that something was wrong.

- Lexi? I didn't answer. If I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop myself from screaming. I shook myself free from his grip and started running away from there. I didn't really care where I'd arrive, I just ran. I heard him yell my name a few times, but I ignored them and continued running. When I stopped running I sat down on the ground, and breathed heavily. I noticed that I sat on grass. Grass? How didn't I notice that I got outside of the castle? Ugh... I heard footsteps behind me, so I quickly stood up and turned around. I was standing in front of the forbidden forest. I couldn't see anyone there, so where did the footsteps come from? I slowly walked towards the forest, even though I new we weren't allowed to be anywhere near it. As I walked around in the forest I thought about the tournament, my mother, Voldemort, the dark mark, and... Fred. My thoughts were irrupted by a sound from behind, footsteps. But this time I saw who it was, and it wasn't only one person. It was eight death eaters. I had met them before, but I don't think they recognized me at first, because they all raised their wands towards me. They started walking towards me, and I walked backwards, but I tripped on a root.

- If you tell anyone about this, you'll regret it! One of them yelled at me, and walked closer to me.

- I- I won't! I stuttered.

- LIAR! Another person yelled.

- We should teach you a lesson, for walking around in the forbidden forest, shouldn't we? He said and pointed his wand at me.

- No, please! You don't know who I am! I said, panicking. If they knew who I was, they probably wouldn't be doing this.

- We know who you are, you're just a foolish little mudblood girl, who doesn't know her right place. He continued.

- CRUCIO! I suddenly felt a horrible pain through my whole body, worse than I could have ever imagined. I screamed on the top of my lungs as they continued throwing spells at me. After at least ten minutes of pain, they got interrupted by something or someone, and they all disappeared. I turned my head to see who it was, and saw Hagrid standing there. He picked me up, and told me to tell him everything on the way back to the castle. When we arrived he put me down on the ground, and I started to walk, but I instantly fell down to the ground. He picked me up again, since I couldn't walk, and he carried me all the way to the hospital wing. Once we got there, he told Madam Pomfrey what had happened to me, and she healed me with a spell. Why didn't she do that the last time I was in the hospital wing? Ugh.. Hagrid had already left, so I was alone when I walked to the exit and towards the common room. There was no point in going to the Great Hall now, since I had already missed the breakfast. I said the password and entered the common room. I sat down in one of the sofas, and it didn't take long until everyone(well, my friends) came down to the common room.


	12. Chapter 11: You can't be serious!

A couple of days had gone by since that night in the forbidden forest. In the beginning everyone asked where I had been, but I refused to tell them. But they've finally stopped asking, probably because they know I wont tell them anything. I'm in the library right now, It's not very often I'm here, but I have to get some fact about dragons, since that's the first task. I haven't found any useful info yet, and I've been here for hours! Ugh. I put the useless books back in a bookshelf, grabbed my stuff and walked out of the library. What am I gonna do? The tasks is in just a few days and I don't know a thing about dragons! I shook my head and decided to stop thinking about that, as I walked back towards the common room so I could leave my stuff in my dorm.

- Uh.. Lexi? Someone said from behind, and I recognized the voice. It was Neville.

- Yes, what is it? I asked when I had turned around.

- D-Dumbledore wants to meet you in his o-office.. He stuttered. Was he nervous or something? Well, it was cute though.

- Okay, thanks Neville. I smiled at him before I started walking towards Dumbledore's office.

I already new the password, so I walked up the stairs and went into his office. He wasn't there, so I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him. It didn't take long until he was back, but first I didn't notice, so I jumped up a little when he spoke.

- Aah, miss Lestrange. I need to talk about something rather important with you. He said with a calm voice.

- Oh.. Okey.. I said, a bit nervous.

- First.. About the mark on your arm. My eyes widened. How did he know?

- Calm down, nothing to be worried about. He said when he saw my reaction.

- I can explain! Please don't expell me! I kind of yelled as I panicked.

- No need to, I already know.

- Now to the other thing I wanted to talk about. He said as he stood up and grabbed a hat. I was a bit confused.

- Me and all the other professors have agreed on letting you get re-sorted, if you need to. We've suspected it for a while, but we haven't been really sure about it. That's why we need the sorting hat. He said and walked over to me.

- What? What do you mean I'll be re-sorted? I panicked, with my eyes still wide open.

- We believe that you'll have to switch houses. He said as he put the hat on my head before I could protest.

- Well, well, well, we meet again Miss Lestrange. The sorting hat said quietly, before it continued.

- They think you have to be re-sorted, huh? Well, it isn't a bad idea, I always new that you'd match in two houses. You'll change a lot eventually.. Maybe.. Hmm.. Yes, yes, you'll be switched to another house. It's for you own good. The hat said, and took a pause.

- The house you'll switch to must be... SLYTHERIN! The hat shouted, and Dumbledore took the hat off of my head, and walked over to his desk.

- What? But I.. I can't be re-sorted! Why am I being re-sorted? I yelled as I stood up and walked over to Dumbledore.

- Like the hat said, you match in two houses, but all of the teachers think that you're more suited to be in Slytherin. He explained calmly.

- But all my friends are in Gryffindor, what am I gonna say to them?

- Only you can decide what to tell them, and what to not tell them. Now, go pack your stuff and take it to the Slytherin common room.

I stood there and stared at him, with no expression on my face. I grabbed my stuff and walked down the stairs, and to the Gryffindor common room. What am I gonna tell them? That I'm being re-sorted into the house that they hate the most? I don't know anyone in Slytherin, well, except Draco and Blaise. What will the slytherins think about me? The questions flew around in my head, as I walked to my and Hermione's dorm. I grabbed my trunk and lifted it up to my bed. I walked over to the big brown wardrobe and pulled out all of my clothes and threw them on the bed. Then I heard the door open.

- What are you doing? Hermione asked, kind of confused.

- I'm packing my stuff. I said simply.

- Why? Did you get expelled? Lexi, I'm gonna kill you if you got expelled! How am I gonna survive here without my best friend?

- Calm down, I didn't get expelled!

- Well then, where are you going?

- ... The slytherin common room.

- WHAT? WHY? LEXI, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME? She was furious, you could see and hear that clearly. She yelled as loud as she could, and her face was red because of the anger.

- I haven't been able to tell you anything, since I just found out about it.

- About what? She had calmed down a little, but she was still angry. I hope that she won't hate me..

- Hermione, I'm.. I'm switching to slytherin. Dumbledore told me that, like, ten minutes ago. I said. I saw a teardrop fall from her eye, and before I knew it she was hugging me so hard that I barely could breath.

- N-no! Why? Why are they doing this? You're nothing like them! Why? She said as she sobbed, still hugging me tightly.

- I don't know.. The sorting hat said something about that I'll change a lot eventually, and Dumbledore told me that all of the professors think that I'm better suited as a slytherin. I still don't understand though.

We talked about many things and she sat on my bed as I packed my stuff. When I was done I hugged her one more time.

- Best friends no matter what? I whispered in her ear when I hugged her.

- Of course! She whispered back and we broke the hug.

I grabbed my trunk and I was going to open the door, but Hermione was faster than me. She held it open so I could walk out of the room, and I walked down the stairs. I walked over to the portrait hole and looked back at Hermione before I walked out. Many things was gonna change now, I know that. And what will everyone else think about this? I sighed and walked towards my new house. Slytherin.


	13. Chapter 12: Evil Roommate

**[DREAM]**

_I walked out of the Slytherin common room, and headed towards the gryffindor's, since I needed to tell everyone that I had switched house. I said the password and the fat lady looked disapprovingly at me as I walked into the common room. I was getting a bit nervous now. What if they wont like me anymore? I sat down in a armchair and waited for them, since it was morning and I wouldn't be surprised if they were still asleep. I waited about fifteen minutes, and then many of the dorm's doors opened, and the people started walking down the stairs. I looked around in the crowd for my friends, and finally I could see them all standing in a corner. Unfortunately Harry was with them. Well, it really doesn't matter that much, I'll just ignore him. I walked up to them and first they didn't notice me._

_- Hellooo? I said and waved my hands in front of them. Their heads turned to me and they all, well except Harry, greeted me. Hermione was a bit confused though, you could see that clearly. She walked up to me and whispered something in my ear._

_- What are you doing? She whispered._

_- You'll see. I whispered back as I looked back at everyone else._

_- I've got something that I need to tell all of you. Uh.. I.. I switched house yesterday.. To Slytherin, since all the teachers thought that I matched better there. I've already got my stuff to the Slytherin common room._

_Their mouths dropped and they all stared at me, in awkward silence._

_- Well? Why don't you say anything? I asked._

_- I knew it! I KNEW IT! All this time I knew that you weren't good, ALL. THIS. TIME. And finally I have proof! See, I told you she would betray us! What did I tell you? Harry yelled, and the others agreed with him. They all started calling me names and said that they couldn't believe that they trusted me. It really hurt, hearing all those stuff they said about me, while they stood in a circle around me. Even Fred said those bad things about me. FRED. And I thought he was my friend, no matter what.. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears flooded down my cheeks as I ran out of the room, and back to the Slytherin common room. Hermione yelled after me, but I ignored her. When I ran past some Gryffindors they looked at me with disgust, and started whispering stuff. I ran for a long time before I ended up in the dungeons. I said the password and walked straight towards my dorm. I don't know who I share it with, since she wasn't there last night when I came, but I hope I'll meet her soon. Maybe she will be one of my new friends?_

**[END OF DREAM]**

My eyelids flew up. It was just a dream, thank god. I sat up, walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, and I was crying. Was I crying in my sleep? Weird.. I wiped away the tears and brushed my teeth. When I was done I walked out to my bed again and picked up my trunk. I went through all my clothes before I finally decided on what to wear. I got dressed into this: .com/heartbroken/set?id=40216243, and looked around in the room. I looked at one of the other beds, it looked like someone was laying there. I walked over to the bed, and lifted the cover a little so I would be able to see the face. My eyes widened.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I screamed, making her wake up, as I backed away. She started screaming too, but that was because I screamed right in front of her. She stood up and we stood there screaming like idiots, until we had to breath again. Both our eyes were wide open, and we just stared at each other. Oh, no. Please not her.

- What are you doing in my dorm? Pansy screeched.

- It's my dorm to!

- WHAT? Aren't you like in Gryffindor? She shivered when she said Gryffindor.

- Not anymore! I said. We were still yelling. Then we stood there completely quiet, staring at each other until I broke the silence.

- Why? Why did it have to be you? I was angry now. Haven't I told you? I hate her, she's so mean to me and my friends all the time. Plus, she's all over Draco. I don't understand how he survives having her after him all the time.

- Excuse me? She said with a snobby voice.

Ugh. I ignored her, not wanting to continue yelling. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I walked out of the room. I sat down in one of the sofas and thought about how I was going to tell everyone that I switched house. I have to tell them in a way that won't make it end up like in the dream i had. I sat there for a long time, thinking of what to do. Unfortunately Pansy just HAD to come and annoy me.

- What do you want Parkinson? I asked while I looked right in her eyes.

- I don't know why you are here, but since I think you'll stay I just need to tell you to leave Draco alone. He's MINE!

- Excuse me?

- You heard me. Leave my Dracy alone, he doesn't like you anyway so stop trying.

- First, I'm not interested in him, he's my cousin. Second, you won't give me orders. Third, he certainly isn't yours. One more word and you will regret it. I said as I stood up and sat down in another sofa. But of course she just had to come after me.

- What is your problem? Wasn't I clearly enough for you to understand me? I was getting really annoyed right now, and my arm started to hurt, but I ignored the pain.

- You are my problem. I want you to leave NOW. She yelled at me. That pissed me off even more. I stood up and walked up to her, we were so close that I could feel her breath against my face.

- I warned you Parkinson, didn't I? I said as I punched her right in the face. She fell down to the ground and looked at me with fear.

- Is something unclear? I said with a innocent voice and she shook her head quickly.

- I thought so. I left her there and walked to the great hall.

Once I arrived to the great hall I sat down at the Slytherin table, making people to stare at me with confusion. Most of them were Gryffindors and Slytherins. I was about to start eating breakfast, but then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

- Lexi? It was Draco.

- Yeah?

- Why aren't you sitting at the Gryffindor table? He asked and you could hear that he was confused.

- Why would I sit over there if I got re-sorted to Slytherin yesterday? His eyes widened and he pulled me into a hug, making me to stand up.

- Really? I'm so happy for you! He said with a serious voice. I laughed a little.

- What's funny? He broke the hug and looked right into my eyes.

- Nothing, absolutely nothing. I said trying to sound innocent, but he wasn't convinced.

- What did you do? He asked suspiciously.

- Nothing, why do you think I did something?

- Lex, I know you to well to be tricked by that. Tell me.

- ... Ugh, fine. I beat up Pansy. His eyes widened.

- YOU WHAT? He yelled, which made everyone to stare at us.

- She pissed me off, and she deserved it!

- Yeah but, why? You're not like that, Lexi, and I don't want you to get in trouble!

- You don't have to worry, she's to afraid of me to tell anyone. I'm sure.

It took a while before I convinced him that he didn't have to worry, and we finally sat down and ate breakfast. People were still staring at us, mostly at me, but I understand why. After five minutes Blaise came and sat with me and Draco, and I told him everything I told Draco. But of course he was worried about me, because of that incident with Pansy.

After breakfast I went to the library again, since I still haven't found out anything about dragons and the task is tomorrow! That's one more reason for Draco and Blaise to worry, but I'm kind of worried to. But I'm more nervous than worried.

After half an hour my Gryffindor friends came, and they wanted me to explain why I sat at the Slytherin table.

- Well.. I.. Promise that you won't hate me!

- Why would we hate you? We can't hate you, Lex! Fred said, and that calmed me down a bit.

- I got re-sorted yesterday, and.. I got sorted into Slytherin. I said, crossing my fingers as I hoped that they won't hate me like in the dream.

- What? Why? You're not like the other slytherins Lex, you're nothing like them! Why? George said a bit to loudly.

- I don't know, ask the sorting hat and the professors! They all thought that I matched better in Slytherin, even though I don't understand why yet.

- Uh.. Well, we won't hate you. You're still our little Lexi, right?

- I guess so.

We talked for a while about some random stuff, but then they had to leave to their classes, and I continued searching for books about dragons.


	14. Chapter 13: The first task

I sat down in one of the sofas in the common room and stared into nowhere with no expression on my face. I still haven't found out anything about dragons, and the task is today, what should I do? I'll die. I know I'll die, I'm not able to fight a dragon, I'm fourteen for god's sake! I wasn't the one who was panicking the most though. When I was anywhere but the common room, Hermione and Fred followed me around, telling me not to participate, even though they both knew I couldn't. And when I was in the common room, Draco and Blaise did the same thing. Ugh, why can't they just stop reminding me about it? And Pansy wasn't making things better either, couldn't she just back off? Why did things have to be so complicated? I realized I had been staring into nowhere for quite a long time now, so I came back to reality and turned my head to the left. Of course _someone_ was sitting there. And the _someone_ was Blaise.

- What are you staring at? I asked.

- Oh, nothing! He replied fast, and took his eyes off me.

- Are you sure? Has anything happened? I asked once again, and he shook his head.

- N- No, it's nothing, I'm just worried about you. He said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

- Well, you don't have to be. No stupid dragon are going to win over me! I lied. But I don't want him to worry, even though I know that I won't win, or even survive. He didn't reply anything so I stood up and walked out of the common room. Just when I got out to the corridors I felt a hand grab my arm, making me turn around. It was Blaise. I sighed.

- Yes?

- .. Promise that you'll survive, Lex, promise! He said. I thought I had already explained to him that I couldn't promise that? Well then.

- You know I ca-. I wasn't able to finish the sentence, since he interrupted me with a kiss. I felt his warm lips against mine. I got a bit chocked at first, but then I kissed back. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, that feeling I always felt when I was with Fred. Wait, do I like Blaise? No, I can't! I've known him my whole life, he's always been my _best friend, _nothing more!But what about Fred?... He broke the kiss and looked down at me, with wondering eyes. I was still chocked. Why haven't I realized how I felt about Blaise before? Well, it doesn't matter. I looked into his big brown eyes, speechless.

- Be my girlfriend? He asked.

- Yes. He smiled, and bent down to kiss me one more time, but we got interrupted by someone.

- Lexi? What are you doing? George yelled at me.

- It's none of your business, so..

- Don't you understand? Don't you understand that Fred likes you? No, he doesn't like you, he loves you! He talks about you all the time, thinks about you all the time, worries about you all the time, you're the only thing he thinks about!

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. So Fred likes me to?.. But Blaise is my boyfriend now, and I like Blaise more. I think?

- He what? I asked, not really believing in what he said.

- Lexi, you're like his goddess, he'd do anything for you. Haven't you noticed?

- No, not really.. I said as I started feeling guilty. Wait, I shouldn't feel guilty, Blaise is my boyfriend now, so Fred will have to deal with it.

- But I don't feel the same way about him. I said. Lie. A very big lie. Why have I started lying all the time? Anyway, that doesn't matter right now.

- You'll break his heart, you know that? George said as he looked at me with sad eyes.

- I know, but life isn't fair, he'll have to deal with it. I said as I started to get annoyed and took a hold of Blaise's arm and started to drag him away from George. I didn't want to talk about that anymore.

**[20 MINUTES LATER]**

I looked through all my clothes, but I still couldn't find anything to wear. Wait, aren't we going to wear special clothes at the task? Ugh, why didn't I think of that earlier? I picked up my own champion robes and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I went to the champions tent. When I arrived, I saw that everybody else was already there, even Dumbledore. I walked over to them.

- Barty, the bag. Dumbledore said as Barty Crouch walked over to us.

- Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour here, Mr Krum there, Mr Diggory besides Krum, Potter there, and Miss Lestrange. Lestrange, where are you? He said.

- Uh, I'm right here sir. I said behind him.

- Oh, there you are. Now stand besides Mr Potter. He said and I walked unwillingly over to Harry.

- Now, Miss Delacour, if you will. Barty said as he put a small sack in front of her. She put one of her hands down in the sack and picked up a little dragon.

- Ahh, the Welsh Green. Now, Mr Krum. He said as Viktor put down his hand in the sack and pulled out another small dragon.

- The Chinese Fireball. He said and walked over to Cedric, who put his hand down in the sack.

- The Swedish Short-Snout. He smiled and walked over to harry, who didn't look all that happy.

- A Norwegian Ridgeback, now, the last one to Miss Lestrange. He said and walked over to me. I started to feel nervous and I could feel my heart pound harder and faster. I hesitated a little before I stuck my hand down in the sack and picked up the last dragon.

- The Hungarian Horntail. Barty said before he continued.

- These represent four real dragons, each of which has been given an golden egg to protect. Your task is simple, collect the egg. This you must do because each egg contains a clue which you need for the next task. Any questions? He said and we shook our heads.

- Very well, good luck champions. Mr Diggory, at the sound of the canon you'll start. Dumbledore said.

**[HALF AN HOUR LATER]**

Cedric, Fleur, Viktor and Harry was done now, and they all had taken their eggs. Once again I felt my heart pound faster as I heard Dumbledore speak to the audience again.

- Four of our champions has now faced their dragons, so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fifth, and final champion, He said and now I knew it was my turn.

I slowly stood up from the chair and walked out of the tent. I looked at the audience, and got chocked at how many they were. Well, I knew that the whole school would watch, but I didn't knew it was this many. I saw Blaise with the other Slytherins and smiled towards him, and he smiled back. I stepped forward and looked around for the egg. I saw something shiny in the middle, that has to be the egg! I started to walk towards it as I completely forgot about the dragon. Big mistake. Suddenly I felt the dragons tail hit my stomach which made me scream loudly as I flew all over the stadium. I landed on a big rock, which wasn't really comfortable either. I groaned as I looked down at my stomach. I was bleeding. I put my left hand on my stomach and groaned as I stood up. I saw that the dragon came towards me and suddenly fire came towards me. I jumped behind a big rock, and used it as a shield. I breathed heavily as I sat there for a while, thinking of what to do. Wait, I have a wand, why aren't I doing anything with it? I can be so stupid sometimes.

- Accio broomstick! I yelled as I ran over to another big rock since the other had melted because of the fire. Soon I saw my broom flying towards me, and when it was near I stood up, grabbed it and sat on it. I flew away from the dragon and headed to the egg, but once again, I had forgotten about the dragon. The dragon's tale hit me on the stomach once again, which made me fall off my broom. The audience gasped as they watched me land on my back. I could barely move now. I layed there as I slowly tried to move my body. I failed. I tried again, and this time it worked, but it hurt like hell. My whole body was bleeding. My arms, my legs, my back, my stomach, my head, my whole body. I put my arm over my stomach, trying to make it stop bleeding so much. But once again, I failed. I forced myself to stand up, and I walked over to the egg, and grabbed it. I put it up in the air as everyone cheered. But it didn't take long until the cheerings turned into gasps. I felt the dragon's tail hit me once again, and this time everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14: Will I survive?

**FRED'S POV:**

''Where is she?'' I thought as I searched for her all over the school, but she was nowhere to be seen. Seriously? I have to wish her good luck, and talk to her before she participates in the tournament. I have decided now. I'll tell her how I feel about her, and I won't back down anymore. This is it. George helped me to look for her, so maybe he has found her now? George was the only one who new my feelings toward Lex, well, if he hadn't told anyone, but he wouldn't. I started to walk faster as I continued searching for her. I won't give up. I'll find her soon.

- ... Fred. I heard George say, from behind. I quickly turned around.

- Have you found her yet? I said as I walked over to him.

- Yeah, I found her. But she was with Blaise... I'm so sorry Fred.

- So? Why does that matter? He's one of her best friends, he has the right to be with her.

- Fred, it's over. She doesn't like you. Blaise is her boyfriend now. He said. My mouth dropped. It felt like my whole world had collapsed. I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there staring at George. I felt the tears run down my cheeks, and soon I got a headache from all the crying. I turned around and ran away from George and toward the stadium. I felt the air go through my hair and I wiped the tears away. 'It's not true' I repeated for myself over and over again. I soon arrived to the stadium. I sat down on a empty bench. No one was sitting near it. It was just like me, lonely. After about half an hour the tournament started. First Cedric, then Fleur, Viktor, Harry, and last Lexi. Little Lexi. I still wish that she'll win the tournament, even though she broke my heart. Everyone started to whisper things to each other as we waited for Lexi to walk out of the champion's tent. The talking immediately stopped when she walked out and everyone watched curiously. She walked forward and completely forgot about the dragon. How could she forget about the dragon? For god's sake Lexi! I watched in fear as the dragon's tail hit her stomach which made her fly all over the stadium. Everyone, including me quickly stood up and leaned over the railing to see her. She slowly stood up and ran behind a big rock, using it as a shield. I noticed that she had her left hand over her stomach. I looked a little closer at it, and saw that she was bleeding. Oh my god! I started to panic a bit. She ran over to another rock and grabbed her broom as she flew away from the dragon. But she wasn't fast enough, the dragon's tail hit her once again, making her fall from her broom. Ouch, that must hurt. Everyone intensively watched her as she stood up and ran to the egg. She pick it up and held it up in the air, so everyone could see it. I smiled and everyone started cheering, but it soon turned into gasps. My eyes widened as I watched Lexi get hit by the dragon's tail once again. No!

- TAKE THE DRAGON AWAY FROM HER! I yelled as loud as I could.

I leaned over the railings as much as I could and hoped that she'd stand up. But she didn't. She didn't even move, she just layed there. I felt a tear run down my cheek, as I started screaming again.

- SOMEONE GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING! I yelled as I stood up and ran down the stairs and towards the tent, where they would go through to get to the hospital wing. When I arrived there I saw Hagrid carrying her, and the professor's walked after him. I quickly ran to them and followed them to the hospital wing. She can't be dead. She can't, she just can't. Not now, she's too young, too innocent! Hagrid put her down in a bed and Madam Pomfrey asked as to leave. Well, she literally forced us to leave so she could concentrate. The tears started to run down my cheeks for the third time today. I wiped them away and ran somewhere. I don't know where I was heading, I just ran.

**NORMAL POV [LEXI'S POV]:**

**[Vision/dream/whatever you want to call it]  
><strong>_  
>''You can't die. Not now. Lexi Lestrange, you listen to me now, you will NOT die. I need you, the others are just idiots. I now I haven't treated you so nicely, but I really need you. So don't you dare dying! You have a bright future, so don't just throw it away! I don't think you know who I am, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you'll survive. As I said, all the others are just idiots, they can't do anything good. Your mother has escaped from azkaban yesterday, if that makes you more willing to fight for your life. Don't ask me how I now that, I just do. She would be so disappointed if you died now Lexi, and so would I.'' I heard a voice whisper in my head as I felt a horrible pain through my body. I felt really dizzy, and I couldn't move, or even open my eyes. I suddenly heard a manly voice inside of my head. '' Lexi, don't leave me, I need you. I love you.'' it said. I wasn't able to tell who it was, but it was someone I knew at least. Many voices went through my head, but one stood out the most. My mom's. '' Lexi, my dear Lexi.. You don't know how much I have missed you! I escaped from azkaban yesterday, so just hold on a little bit more, and I'll come visit you. Lexi, you can't leave me, you can't leave us, not now. You're not ready to die, you're not worth it. So hold on, and fight for it. I know you can do it. Love, your mom.'' She said and I felt a tear slip from my eye. Was this real? Had she really escaped? Either way I was really happy to finally hear her voice, and I wish I could repeat it over and over again, but that wasn't possible. I desperately tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I felt the horrible pain go through my body once again, and this time my left underarm hurt even worse than the other pain. I had a lot of wounds, so they stinged too. I tried over and over again to open my eyes, or move any part of my body, but it was hopeless. It felt like I was like this for hours, then days, then weeks. I gave up on trying to open them, and just relaxed. I suddenly saw a bright light in front of me. Wait, I'm not dying, am I? No, I can't! I tried to open my eyes again, and the light quickly disappeared. So I can't relax, without having to die? This will be a looong day. Or week.<em>


	16. Chapter 15: Don't trust him

**[Dream/vision/whatever you want to call it]**

_How long have I been like this? An hour? A day? A week? Or even a month? I'm not sure anymore. The time goes by so slowly now. It feels like I've been like this for days, and I don't know if I can make it any longer. I've lost almost all of my strength now, and it feels like I'm going to fall asleep, my eyelids are so heavy that I barely can keep them open anymore. But if I close them, I'm afraid that I'll never wake up again._

**[FRED'S POV]**

I wiped away the tears as I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my clothes, before I started to walk back to the castle. Before I went back in, I glanced back at the big old tree that I have shared many memories with. I always go there when I feel sad, or just don't feel so good. The reason why I went there today is because Lexi still hasn't woke up and it has been a week since the accident in the tournament. What if she doesn't make it? What if she dies? Then she'll never know how I feel about her, then I'll never get the chance to even tell her, even though she likes Blaise.

I wiped away the last tears and I was about to go to the common room, but then I saw Blaise. I started to walk after him, well, quietly so that he didn't hear me, of course. I know that I shouldn't do this, but he seems so suspicious. George says that I think that he's acting suspicious because I'm jealous, but I can guarantee that it's not because of my jealousy. I wonder where he's heading, we've been walking a quite long way now. Then he finally stopped and I hid behind a pillar so that he wouldn't see me. Once I had hid myself, I looked back at him, and my mouth dropped. This can't be true, it can't be, he can't do that! Who does he think that he is? I suddenly felt huge anger, so I ran away from there before I'd do something that I might regret. Well, I wouldn't regret it, but I would regret the consequences that I'd get from it.

I angrily said the password to the common room and some other students looked weirdly at me. I ran up to my dormitory and jumped down to my bed. The tears started flooding down my cheeks once again, and soon I started to get a headache because of the crying. How can Lexi really like Blaise? If she had seen what I saw, she wouldn't even talk to him. What should I do?

**[LEXI'S POV, ''DREAM, VISION, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT'']**

_The voices in my head had started to talk to me again, so I can't be dead yet. I wonder for how long I'll be like this.. It's kind of boring. I wonder what happened to my body? Did anyone take me to the hospital wing, or did they leave me there? No.. They wouldn't leave me there.. Or would they? No, they wouldn't. At least Blaise wouldn't. I wonder if anyone worries about me... More thoughts like that went through my head, but then I heard a voice. __Fred's voice. ''Don't trust him.'' he said._


	17. Chapter 16: The awakening

[FRED'S POV]****

I opened my eyes and quickly got up from the bed. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my really messed up hair as I thought of the strange dream that I had. I only remember some of it and if I understood it right, Voldemort has something to do with why Lexi won't wake up. I don't know if it's true, but if it is I really don't know what to do. Lexi hasn't woken up in about three weeks now and I'm starting to get very nervous. If she doesn't wake up soon, she'll miss the yule ball that's coming up. Well, the ball doesn't really matter that much, but I was going to ask her to be my date. But I guess I'll have to go alone, if I'll even go at all. I'm not sure if I can, since I'm so worried all the time. I've even been allowed to skip some classes, thanks to Dumbledore, but I don't know why he let me, since I'm the only one who's allowed to do that..

[LEXI'S POV, ''DREAM/VISION'']****

_I don't know if I can make it any longer.. I'm so exhausted, but if I rest I'll die. Well, I don't know that for sure, but I don't think seeing a bright light in front of you when you relax is a good thing. What's the point anyway? If I survive Voldemort will turn me to a death eater and that's not exactly what I want. Besides, I would lose all of my friends if I became one, they would never forgive me. Maybe I should just... Give up and die? I wouldn't be making any problems if I'm dead. But still, I don't want to leave Fred. But I just don't know what's the right thing to do anymore..___

[FRED'S POV]****

I skipped my class again, only to visit Lexi. I visit her so often I can, hoping that she'll wake up, but she still hasn't. George thinks that I'm overreacting too much and he says that I should stop visiting her so much since it makes me heartbroken by seeing her like that, but I just can't. I can't leave her alone just like that, she needs me. Blaise hasn't visited her more than five times, and she has been in the hospital wing for a month! But that's not such a big surprise after what I saw that day when I followed him. I was in front of the hospital wing now so I walked in and sat on a chair next to Lexi's bed. I I held her hand and looked down at the floor with my head down as the tears started to fall down on my cheeks for what felt like the hundred time.

[LEXI'S POV, ''DREAM/VISION'']****

_I suddenly got a pain in my heart, like if someone was scratching it with sharp nails or a knife. What is happening? I wanted to scream, but no words came out of my mouth. The pain extended from the heart towards my legs and arms, and soon my head. Now I felt the awful pain in my whole body, a pain that I have never felt before. It seriously felt like someone was tearing me apart from the inside and I don't know what to do. I don't even know what I can do, since I can't move. I started to breath heavily and I became really warm, it was like if I had a fever, a really bad fever. My head started to feel blurry and I wasn't able to control my thoughts and emotions anymore. My feelings changed often, I could be happy and want to laugh about the pain and then a second later I could feel like I want to cry for hours. I tried to think about Fred and everyone else to make it feel better, but it was too hard because I couldn't control my thoughts, and now it felt like I started to forget things. Forget Fred, forget everyone, forget the precious memories I have. I forgot everything.___

[FRED'S POV]****

I have been sitting next to Lexi quite a long time now, so I think I should go to somewhere else. I stood up and I was about to let go of her hand, but then she held it tight. I started to panic and I didn't know what to do. I looked down at Lexi with huge eyes as she still was holding my hand very tight. What if she wakes up now? Will she be okay? Will she remember anything? I had so many questions and thoughts going through my head now that I didn't even realize that she had opened her eyes.

''L-Lexi?'' I nervously said, but she just looked at me with a weird look on her face.

''Who are you?'' She asked me and looked straight in my eyes. At first I thought that she was kidding, but then I realized that she was serious.

''You don't remember me?''

''Why would I remember you when I don't even know you?'' She looked even more confused now.

''I'm Fred, your best friend! The one that helped you to get to the platform 9 3/4!'' I said as I panicked.

''Shut up if you're not going to stop telling me lies.'' She said and walked away from the bed. I immediately ran after her and placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' She yelled and then hit me, leaving a red mark on my face. Did she really hit me? I stood there in chock as I saw her leave the room. How could she forget me? She has changed a lot, I can see that clearly. She would never hit and yell at a ''stranger'' like that, she's too nice to do such a thing. I wonder what's wrong with her? Maybe it's just because she has been unconscious for so long. I'm sure she'll be okay and remember everything soon, right?


	18. Chapter 17: The memory loss

[DRACO'S POV]****

I felt the wind against my face as I ran down and up the stairs in the castle as fast as I could. Crabbe and Goyle had heard from someone that Lexi had woken up and that she had left the hospital wing already. They also heard that she had hit Fred, but I don't think that it's true. She doesn't just hit people like that, and Fred is her best friend. Something would have to be really wrong with her if she actually did hit him. I wonder if she is okay and if she remembers what happened? I stopped and sat down on a bench to rest a little. I was breathing so heavily that I didn't hear someone walk past me.

''Lexi?'' I half yelled.

I couldn't believe it, there I saw Lexi standing in front of me. She still had her bloody champion clothes on, but I didn't mind, I was just happy that she was awake now. I flung my arms around her, but she didn't hug me back, she just sighed like if she was annoyed. She was kind of short for her age, so I felt like a half giant every time I stood beside her. It makes her look cuter and more innocent though.

''Lexi?'' I said and broke the hug. ''What's wrong?''

''Why does EVERYONE have to keep talking to me and touch me like if they know me?'' She said with anger and pushed me away from her.

''W-what?'' I said with a worried look on my face.

''Just leave me alone already!''

''But I'm Draco, your cousin!''

''Yeah, sure, whatever you say .'' She said and rolled her eyes.

''I'm serious! Don't you remember?'' I said and placed my hands on her shoulders.

''For the hundred time, I don't know you or any other person in this castle, so would you please just leave me alone?'' She pushed away my hands and walked away from me. That broke my heart, doesn't she remember me? She apparently lost her memory, but.. How could she forget _me_?

I shook my head and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. When I arrived I tried to convince the fat lady to let me in, but she refused. But when I told her that I had to because it had something to do about Lexi, she finally let me in. Okay, I know you think this is the last place I would go to, but I really needed to talk to her ''friends''. I walked in and people immediately started to yell things to me.

''What are you doing here?'', ''Get out you disgusting slytherin!'', ''You're not allowed to be here!'' and other stuff like that, but I just ignored them and walked over to the mudblo- sorry. Hermione. Lexi literally forced me to not call her mud-blood, so I try no to, since I don't want Lexi to kill me. I tapped her on the shoulder and she got a confused and terrified look on her face, but I understand why.

''What are you doing here? What do you want? How did you get in?'' She immediately started to ask too many questions that I could handle, I almost didn't hear what she said because she spoke so fast.

''Calm down!'' I said and she got quiet. ''Have you met Lexi yet?''

''Uh, no.. Isn't she in the hospital wing?''

''She got out of there earlier today, but it seems like she has lost her memory. She didn't have a clue about who I am and she said that she didn't know anyone who's in the castle!''

''And you're telling me this, because?..''

''Don't play dumb Hermione, you know why.'' I said simply, and she sighed and nodded as well.

''There is no spell to get her memory back, the only thing that we can do is to tell her old memories and hope that she remembers. But from what you told me, I think that she'd be pretty pissed off if we did that.'' She said and continued, ''I don't even know if that's going to work, it's a very small chance.'' She said with a sad expression on her face.

''Oh, okay...'' I said and looked down at the floor.

[LEXI'S POV]****

I'm in a very bad mood right now. All day literally everyone that I walked by had asked me questions and acted like if they knew me. I walked up the stairs to a quiet and empty corridor and sat down on a bench. I placed my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands as I sighed. This must be the most annoying day in my life, ever. I sat there for a long time and then I heard footsteps walking against me.

''Leave me alone!'' I snapped.

''Ooh, naughty are we?'' A manly voice said and I looked up and saw a group of people dressed in black with masks covering their faces.

''You're not students... Who are you?'' I asked. I stood up and looked at them suspiciously.

''We are here to escort you to the dark lord.'' A woman said.

''Who?''

''We don't have time to explain, just come with us now.''

''Where are we going?'' I asked, not sure about what I should do.

''The dark lord is in a classroom here, so we are not going to leave the castle. You don't have to worry at all, after all, you're always safe here at hogwarts.''

''... Uhm.. Okay, fine. But quick, I don't have time for this.''

''As you wish.'' They said and started to push me across the corridor and then they pushed me into an abandoned classroom. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. They closed the door and left me alone there in the dark. Great...

''Hello dear.'' I heard a voice say from across the room.

''Who's there?'' I yelled and started to feel quite nervous, who knew what was going to happen?

''I'm the dark lord, the one who wished to meet you. Do you remember anything at all?'' He asked and I shook my head.

''I see...'' He said mysteriously. ''Then you must have forgotten that you're a death eater, and also forgotten who it was that tried to kill you?'' He said and I nodded. I didn't know what a death eater was, but I think that I've met him before, I just don't remember when or where...

''Oh, pardon me, you don't remember what a death eater is anymore either? Well, it's someone who is on my side, the side that deserves to win the fight against the ''good'' ones.'' He said. '' That means that you're a death eater, and that almost everyone in this castle is your enemy.''

''Uhm, okay? But wait a second, who almost killed me?'' I asked.

''It's a boy called Fred Weasley. I presume that you've met him today, am I right?'' I nodded as an answer. ''But he's not the only person who treated you bad. You see, he and the others in the school used to be your so called friends, but they all betrayed you when they found out who your mother was. I'm the only one you can really trust right now.''

''And why should I trust you?'' I asked suspiciously and then the room got lightened up by candles. I could see someone on the other side of the room who held something in their arms.

''Because I am your father.'' He said and the person walked over to me and showed me the small creature in his arms. My mouth was wide open now and I stared with big eyes at the little creature. Was that my father?

''B-but, are you even human?''

''Yes, but I'm just borrowing this body, since I don't have my own for the moment... I need your help to get me a own body and to kill the person who made me be like this..'' He said, ''His name is Harry Potter''.


	19. Chapter 18: Something seems wrong

[FRED'S POV]****

''I'm serious Dumbledore!'' I said, ''I know that something is wrong with Lexi! She has never acted like this before!''

''Calm down now, Mr Weasley. I'm sure everything will be fine, she just needs some time alone. After all, miss Lestrange forgot quite a lot and it must be very hard for her to deal with that.'' He said with a calm voice, almost too calm. I was about to respond but then the door to his office opened and Lexi walked in.

''What are you staring at?'' She asked me, and I just shook my head.

''Okay...'' she said with a suspicious look, ''Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that I'm fine now, well, almost at least. It's quite a lot to deal with, but I'm sure I'll manage soon enough.'' she said and looked at Dumbledore, who smiled.

''See Mr Weasley? I told you that she was fine.'' He said and suddenly walked out of the room, without saying anything more. What did just happen?

''Hellooo?'' I heard her say and got a bit chocked when she was barely an inch away from me. I instantly got nervous and backed away a few steps.

''W-wha.. Uhm.. So.. You're okay now?'' I asked.

''Well, yeah, kind of'' She smiled. ''Sorry about before.. I shouldn't have hit you like that, I'm really sorry''. She said and I could tell that she felt guilty and sad about that, just by looking at her face. I told her that it wasn't her fault and that anyone would have reacted like that.****

[LEXI'S POV]****

I layed down on my bed and sighed loudly. That was quite hard, but they still believed me. My father told me some details about what he needed me to do, and I wasn't planning on letting him down, so I did as he asked. First I acted like the ''old me'' and pretended like I didn't know that Fred tried to kill me, so that I wouldn't lose his trust. If he doesn't trust me it will be even harder to do the final task. My father also told me everything about everyone and about how they betrayed me. Oh, by the way, I also broke up with Blaise. My father said that I couldn't trust him right now, but that I still had to continue to be his friend in case that he'll be useful sometime. Apparently I also was one of the contestants in a triwizard tournament, well, not ''tri'' since we're five, but anyway.

One thing that did give me quite a shock, was the way that I became a death eater. Apparently I had a red mark on my arm for a long time that began to be shaped like the dark mark, and that it got completed when I was about to die. But why didn't my father just make me a death eater immediately? Well, I guess that he had his reasons, so I'm not going to bother him with that question, but still... Something seems wrong.


	20. Chapter 19: An old friend?

[LEXI'S POV]****

''But why?'' He asked.

''I already told you, Neville. I'm sorry, you're a really sweet guy but I just can't.'' I said and it looked like if he was about to cry. I quickly made up an excuse and rushed to my dormitory.

I sighed as I layed down on the bed. This day had been tough, even though it's only lunch time. Wherever I went, there were guys who asked me to be their date at the Yule Ball. Just in a few hours over twenty boys had asked me. I've decided that I'll go alone. I don't understand what they all see in me. Even some Gryffindors had asked me out. But maybe that's not a big surprise, I was a Gryffindor in the beginning after all.

[GEORGE'S POV]****

''Fred, calm down!'' I said and put a hand on his shoulder.

''How am I supposed to _calm down_ when every boy in the school is all over Lexi? How?'' He yells at me.

''She turned every one of them down, so it's not like you need to worry or anything. It seems like she decided to go alone to the Yule Ball.''

''Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she'll say no to every boy who haven't asked her yet, what if she says yes?''

''Well, then you'll have to deal with it. It's her choice after all, not ours.''

''But what if they take advantage of her, you know how some of the boys in the school are, what if they-'' he started, but he got cut off by another voice.

''Excuse me, you must be the Weasley twins?'' A boy in our age asks us and we nod. I think he's new here, I haven't seen him before. But still, he seems familiar..

''I heard a lot about you. My name's William. You're Lexi's friends, am I right?''

[LEXI'S POV]****

I walked over to the queue and put the dress, shoes and accessories on the table between me and the cashier. I took out the money from my wallet and handed them over to her, but she didn't take them, she just stared at me.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked, but she didn't answer. I made a pretend cough, and she came back to reality.

''Uh n-no, of course not.'' She stuttered and took the money. Then she put the stuff in a bag and gave it to me.

''Thank you.'' I said and walked out of the shop.

She lied. She knows who I am, and I dare say that she probably really wanted to put me in azkaban or something. I sighed and went back to Hogwarts.

[GEORGE'S POV]****

''Do you think he's lying? Do you think that he may just want to take advantage of Lexi like almost everyone else does? Do you think that maybe we should tell Dumbledore? Or should we pull our worst prank on him so that he leaves and never comes back? Or should we-'' Fred whispered to me so that nobody would hear except me, but I cut him off.

''Don't be so paranoid Fred! Everyone isn't evil, he's an old friend of her. I didn't even have the thought that he might do something bad to her. Just relax, for gods sake.''

**  
><strong>[LEXI'S POV]****

I shuddered when I went inside. It was so cold outside. There's even some snow! I hate snow, I hate the winter, I hate the cold. The only thing I like about the winter is Christmas, which is soon. The Yule Ball will be on Christmas Eve, and that's next week.  
>I started to walk towards the common room, but someone said my name from behind. I turned around to see a very cute boy standing in front me. I don't think I have seen him before... How does he know my name?<p>

''Ahh, Lexi, it's been such a long time since we met last time. It's good to see you!'' He said and went in for a hug, but I stopped him.

''Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?''

''Oh, I almost forgot. You had a memory loss recently, right?'' He asked and I nodded looking at him in a weird way.

''Well then, let's start over. Hello, my name's William and I'm an old friend of yours.'' He said and shook my hand. ''May I get a hug now?''

''Uh.. Yeah, sure, I guess.'' I said and he immediately hugged me tight. A little too tight. He noticed that I was uncomfortable and let go of me.

''Oh, sorry, it's just that I've missed you a lot.'' He said and smiled.

Oh gosh. That smile. _''No heart, don't melt.'' _I thought. I think he noticed how I stared at him.

''This may come a little too fast, but would you like to go to the ball with me?'' He asked.

''Yes, of course.'' I said and he smiled even bigger. Oh no. Don't tell me I've fallen in love again.

-

**This is William:  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Preparation

[LEXI'S POV, THE SAME DAY AS THE YULE BALL]

I turned around towards Pansy, who desperately tried to make her hair look better for the ball. I think it looks really good, but she's a perfectionist, so it has to be more than perfect for her. Ever since I woke up after the tournament she's been my new best friend. She's actually not that bad when you get to know her. Could you believe it? That someone like Pansy actually could be nice once in a while? I wouldn't, and I didn't, until after the first task.

''Are you sure this dress looks good on me?'' I asked her and she sighed.

''Yes, yes and yes. It suits you perfectly! I wish I had a dress like that.'' she said and I smiled.

I walked over to the mirror and tried to put on some make up, but it ended up horrible. I've never used it before, so it's not like you could blame me.. Pansy sighed once again and walked over to me.

''You seriously need to learn how to put on make up. You're even worse than boys, and no girl is worse than boys Lexi, no one.''

''Oh.. Well.. Could you maybe help me out then?''

''Sure, do you want me to fix your hair too?''

''Yes, pleaseee, I'm horrible at stuff like this.'' I said and she laughed, well, I ended up laughing too.

''Oh. My. God. Pansy, I can't do this. I can't.'' I panicked as we stood behind a pillar.

''Yes you can! Mr Prince Charming is waiting for you down there, you can't let him wait any longer, that would be rude!'' she said and pushed me towards the stairs, I almost fell.

I glared at her but she just smiled and did some weird gesture with her hands, pointing down the stairs. I looked down on what I was wearing: [polyvore]. It's now or never, right? I sighed and smiled when my eyes met with William's.

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know it's very short. I'm sorry. But this is only part one of the Yule Ball, so the next part will come soon!


End file.
